


Principle

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 是你把我的原則徹底粉碎。
Kudos: 47





	Principle

1.

他們失控的關係是從那一天晚上開始的。

呂煥雄一直以來都不擅長喝酒，也不愛喝酒──他不知道當初是如何鬼使神差地要了那杯被盛得滿滿當當的啤酒，還故作鎮定地一口氣喝乾了它。

六個人擠在小小的座位裡，金建學在他身邊大聲嚷嚷，李建熙手裡的酒杯搖搖晃晃，緊緊扒著李抒澔的手臂，不肯鬆手。  
四周的吵雜幾乎蓋掉了酒意，呂煥雄甚至不覺得自己醉了，他覺得暈呼呼的腦袋，似乎是因為過大的喧鬧聲和歡騰的氣氛才拒絕運作。他舉起手又要了一杯。生啤上頭漂浮的白色泡沫在燒肉店裡昏黃色的燈光照射下，似乎也散發著一種誘人的魅力。

「煥雄，別喝了吧？」

金英助拉住了呂煥雄正準備將酒杯湊向嘴唇的手。些許浮沫沾上了他的上唇，煥雄扭頭去看那個阻止他的男人，笑了起來。哥，不如你陪我喝一杯吧。他說，將那杯沉甸甸的啤酒杯舉了起來。

金英助沒有說話，只是咬了咬那像貓一般翹起的下唇。他沒有拒絕呂煥雄的邀約，一同招了招手，要了一杯和他手上一模一樣的啤酒。  
他們在輕敲杯緣和大口飲下時一句話也沒說。煥雄比他早一步喝完，醉眼朦朧中，他看著金英助的喉結順著飲酒的節奏上下鼓動──煥雄咂了咂唇，很快地避開了視線。他不想承認，自己剛剛竟覺得眼前的男人有著幾分魅惑和性感。

「你醉了。」

金英助篤定地說，視線緊攫住他。呂煥雄想反駁，卻無法欺騙自己血管裡頭逐漸開始作用的酒精。他感覺到了一隻冰涼的手輕輕覆上了他緊抓著酒杯把手的手背，安撫似地撫摸著，像是在給一隻頑固的貓順毛一樣。

別碰我。呂煥雄惱怒地想，他憑什麼可以喝完那麼大一杯酒，還如此神態自若？他也討厭那灼人的視線，他想避開，卻像落入網中的蝴蝶一樣，無論怎麼努力還是無法脫逃。血液在耳中嗡嗡作響，明明周圍十分吵雜，他卻覺得世界在這一刻全靜止了下來，只剩下金英助和他。

「別逞強了──要喝點水嗎？」  
「不用。」

煥雄皺著眉頭，擠出兩個模糊的音節。他掙開了那隻緊捉著他手腕的手，想舉起手再要一杯酒時，卻被金英助再次抓住。他還沒來得及搞清楚到底發生什麼事時，他就已經被對方拽著走向門口。

「你──你幹嘛啊──」

他被金英助輕鬆地架在身上，腰被對方緊緊地摟住。呂煥雄本能地覺得尷尬，但四肢卻無法聽從他的使喚。他幾乎整個人都癱在那個溫熱的懷抱裡了。夏天夜裡的風又悶又熱，腦袋似乎化成一灘爛泥，呂煥雄在餘光裡瞥見英助的臉色。他很難去思考為何金英助的臉色是如此苦惱──他也隱約察覺到，他們現在走的路並不是往RBW宿舍的。哦，對了，煥雄迷迷糊糊地想，今天吃的這家燒烤，離宿舍少說也有幾十公里遠吧。二輯拍攝回來後，大家都亟欲吃點熟悉的味道，才選了這家店的。

呂煥雄沒有繼續思考下去──他的思考迴路像是被一層紗蓋住了，茫茫然地，他只是跌跌撞撞地在金英助的攙扶下勉強向前走。他們拐了幾個彎，走了一小段路，最後才在一棟建築物前停下了腳步。煥雄抬頭去看，卻猛然愣住了。即使意識再怎麼不清晰，他還是可以辨認出這是什麼。螢光粉色的英文字母在暗夜裡張揚地閃爍著，HOTEL。他忍不住看了金英助一眼。這裡可不是宿舍啊。

「抱歉，這是我唯一想得到的方法了。」金英助歉疚地看著他，「太晚了，我打不到車。」  
「沒事。要是我也會這麼做。」

他們踏進那間裝潢還算乾淨的旅館。呂煥雄盡量將頭壓得低低的，他覺得所有人都在盯著他倆看。誰說進旅店就是開房的，他在心裡默唸，又不是思想幼稚的國中生了──喝醉酒難道不能休息嗎。不犯法吧。

-

「我幫你洗澡吧。」金英助頓了頓，像是要解釋一般又開口補了一句，「我怕你在浴室撞到什麼受傷──別忘了，後天還要上節目。」

是是是。此時的他點頭，又能做什麼樣的反駁呢？

金英助溫柔地攙起在沙發上癱成一團的他─一個多小時前的自己簡直愚蠢得可以──他當初那使他昂首抬頭的底氣似乎被在血管裡盡情揮發的酒精一倂抽走了。呂煥雄在金英助脫去他的上衣時懊喪地想，要是沒逞強就好了。

他低頭去看蹲下身去解他褲頭的金英助。修長的手指小心翼翼地拉下拉鍊，呂煥雄甚至可以看見對方纖長的睫毛隨著呼吸，像蝶翼般輕輕搧動──他的臉上熱辣一片。這姿勢在旁人看來，說有多曖昧便有多曖昧吧。幫喝醉的團員洗澡難道是正常的嗎？還是只是因為眼前這人的溫柔而已？

他還沒得及想清，他身上僅存的最後一件貼身衣物便被大哥輕巧地拉了下來。他現在是赤裸裸地站在金英助的身前了。

「來吧。」  
金英助的聲音柔得像是在哄個孩子。他捉著煥雄的手腕，跨進了那個足以容納兩個人還綽綽有餘的淋浴間。金英助很少像現在一樣打著赤膊，在煥雄的印象裡，他總是會將自己包得緊緊的，就算在宿舍也一樣──他很少見到像他這樣的人。男孩子嘛，在家裡赤身露體早是常態了──但金英助偏不。

煥雄看著那條鬆垮垮的掛在他腰上的那條運動褲，突然心裡無端升起一股怒火。他們一樣都喝了酒，卻只有他一人醜態百出。他從沒看過眼前這個男人驚慌失措的樣子，金英助總是遊刃有餘──不管做任何事。

他用力推了把金英助──熱水撒在他倆的身上，呂煥雄將金英助狠狠地摁在牆上吻。他的身高還沒辦法讓他順利吻住他的唇，煥雄甚至得稍稍墊起腳尖才能搆著。就當我瘋了吧。他在親吻他時這麼想，反擊吧，讓我看看你會做何反應──呂煥雄得意洋洋地想。

他在吻上他的那一刻，他可以很清楚地感覺到金英助當下是震驚的。那一瞬間他幾乎以為他的目的達到了，但在下一秒，那個被熱水撒得滿頭滿臉的男人便扣住他的手腕，將煥雄反壓在牆上，然後吻得比先前那個吻更深──充滿了濃濃的挑釁，金英助的舌尖掃過他的牙齒，柔軟的舌與他的交纏。

呂煥雄幾乎被吻得直不起腰，那雙扣著他手腕的雙手已經消失了，取而代之的是一雙撐住自己，又潮又熱的手掌，穩穩地扶在他的腰上，讓煥雄禁不住顫抖。他的意識像被暴風吹得七零八落的一葉扁舟，在海浪的怒號中拖著破碎的身軀載浮載沉。  
他可以聽見從自己喉裡滾出的幾個支離破碎的喉音，然後又被短促的嗚咽吞回肚裡。

「你的東西烙得我很疼。」

他在逮到兩人換氣的空檔擠出這句話，用自己同樣硬得發疼的下身去頂對方鼓鼓脹脹的褲檔。金英助的身體猛然僵了僵，他想退開，卻被呂煥雄勾住了脖子，半強迫性地與他對視。

做，還是不做？呂煥雄說。畏懼就是認輸，除非自己主動出擊。他看著金英助那雙漂亮的眸子暗了下來，呂煥雄沒法解讀那眼裡除了跳動的壓抑的情慾和訝異，之外的那些未知的情緒。太過陌生了。他想後退，卻發現自己早已退得無處可退。他似乎喚醒  
了蟄伏在沉睡中的野獸。 

「去床上。」  
金英助沉著聲說。

-

要讓現在的呂煥雄回想起來的話，他會說，是，我的確招惹了一頭不該招惹的猛獸。但說後悔？不，不。他笑著搖頭，說，我從沒後悔過。

金英助掛在腰上那條該死的性感的褲子，早已在他們從浴室邊著急地擁吻邊互相摸索著對方身體時，被呂煥雄急不可耐地一把扯掉了── 他幾乎是整個人掛在金英助身上，酒精麻痺了大腦，他也顧不了那麼多，只能屈服於人類原始本能的淫威之下。呂煥雄現在在乎的，只有金英助那大得嚇人的玩意，能不能真的進入他的體內──身為男人總有比較之心，但這，煥雄忍不住咂舌，他的尺寸也太驚人了吧。

他也無法清楚地說明白，男人與男人間做愛的方式對他而言明明如此未知，他卻可以如此坦然地接受──是因為對方是金英助嗎？他閉上眼，不敢去看自己的身體到底吞進了幾個金英助的指節。一種淫蕩卻在做愛過程中並不陌生的淫糜水聲，在這個小小的房內迴盪，該死的，呂煥雄喘著氣想，怎麼會這麼有感覺呢。

他將那又燙又熱的東西抵在方才被他挖得鬆軟的穴口前。呂煥雄沒有說話，他動了下手指，確認自己的意識是否存在。他很清楚，他們只要跨過了那條線，那麼未來的路便會崩塌瓦解──不管是作為團員還是作為前輩，或者是朋友──這些關係間都不會有性的存在，太過荒謬，又或者說，違背道德。

他可以確實感覺到體內的金英助。他開始動了，溫柔緩慢的──呂煥雄想要尖叫，不，不，他想捏著那完美的臉蛋咆哮，我要的是一場真槍實彈的交媾，而他也的確這麼做了。些許殘存的意識讓他看見金英助玻璃般的眼裡有什麼東西破碎了，薄俏的嘴唇也被他咬的幾近出血。那張巨大的雙人床因金英助劇烈的晃動而發出危險的嘎吱聲，呂煥雄緊抓著床單，每一次的頂弄都戳得他全身發麻。頂得多深啊。他恐懼的同時卻又隱隱帶著興奮，再頂下去的話，估計都要頂到內臟了？

呂煥雄的腦袋早已被快感化成一汪春水，黏糊糊地癱在床上。一開始他的確是興奮的，興致高昂，享受著毒品一般，在腦袋裡肆意衝撞著神經的感覺。但到了現在，太多了。太、太、太多了。呂煥雄幾乎喘不過氣，他開始哭泣，因為滿溢而出的浪潮般的快感幾乎將他殘存的理智剝奪殆盡──他將頭埋進了金英助的頸窩，雙手緊摟著他的脖頸，深怕一鬆手自己便會焚燒殆盡，一點都不剩。

「雄尼？」他可以感覺到那略帶沙啞的聲音隨著溫熱的舌滑進耳裡，「你還好嗎？」

不好，他在心裡想，但他卻聽到自己的聲音說:「這就沒了嗎？」

金英助頓了頓，說，夜還長著。

2.

老地方見？

呂煥雄咬著指甲蓋，看著訊息欄裡閃著微光的那行短短文字，手指懸在發送鍵上，遲疑著是否要按下。  
他們維持著這種肉體上的關係大概兩個月左右了──每一次邀約幾乎都是煥雄主動提出的。老實說，他並不排斥這種單純的、僅僅只是為了發洩人類最基礎慾望的關係──有何不可呢？呂煥雄深吸了口氣，按下了傳送鍵後，便迅速關閉螢幕。 自那天之後，他們誰也沒說什麼，只是

他轉過頭，偷偷去瞧和金建學在練習室角落聊天的金英助。他的手機放在身旁，訊息提示音引起了英助的視線。他嘴上仍和建學聊著天，但眼神卻不由自主地撇了眼煥雄。

晚上見。呂煥雄微笑。

-

他從不允許金英助吻他。

他們只有親吻過那一次。瘋狂的激烈的慾望和不能明辨是非的愚鈍蒙蔽了他的雙眼──硬要說的話，呂煥雄會給予自己這樣的評價。他們就是這樣的關係，僅止於性，而不跨足心靈層面的滿足。他並不是不喜歡金英助，而是沒有能夠填滿對方心靈上缺口的自信──煥雄緊緊摟著英助光裸的背脊，痛苦卻滿足地哼了一聲。他可以感覺到對方略帶潮溼的捲曲髮絲貼在自己鼻尖上，柔軟的肌肉和他的胸膛貼合在一塊。

別吻我。呂煥雄氣息不穩地推開了那張貼向自己的嘴唇。他相信金英助和自己一樣，都明白這只是成熟的大人之間的遊戲，不能越過界線，是彼此心知肚明的原則，不需要煥雄挑明來講。世界上絕對有個金英助在等待的女孩，他不能因為現在內心的自私衝動而陷入感情的泥沼。性是遊戲，是紓解慾望的工具，而現在他倆只是各取所需，誰也沒有損失，不是嗎？

被拒絕的那方竟看起來有些失落。呂煥雄好笑地想，伸出手去摸那精緻完美的臉龐──從高挺的鼻樑，到薄而性感的嘴唇。他完美得沒有一絲缺陷，像那神話裡顧影自憐的納西瑟斯，呂煥雄甚至害怕眼前這人會因為他的撫摸而像幻影一樣消失在他的眼前，但金英助只是嘆了口氣，捉起了那隻在他臉上游移的手，然後開始親吻。溫柔的細膩的，呂煥雄的臉開始發燙，他想推開卻無能為力。金英助深情的像在對待情人，從手背到手臂最為柔軟的內側全被他細細密密地種上了唇印。你害不害臊啊。呂煥雄想開口，卻被他的溫柔融成一灘清水。

要不要去遊樂園玩啊。金英助在幫他清理身子時這麼問他。

「還有團員們一起。」  
金英助補充，沒有抬頭看他，只是專注地將那些殘留在煥雄身上的那些白濁用毛巾擦拭乾淨。

呂煥雄懵了。

「你在顧慮我？」  
他乾乾地笑了一聲，難道你擔心我們的關係會影響到團內嗎？你大可不必擔心，因為我一向公私分明──他沒有將這後半句話說出來，太傷人了，他想。不知是因為什麼原因，當煥雄聽到金英助的邀請時，內心居然有幾絲雀躍──這是錯的，大錯特錯。就最根本而論，他和眼前的這個男人也只是工作上的同事而已，除了交際應酬和工作需要之外便不該在情感上有過多牽扯。

「你不想去嗎？」  
「......沒有啊。什麼時候？」  
「這星期四？剛好大家那天都休假。」  
「可以啊。」

呂煥雄勉強笑了笑，我很期待，他說。

3.

「遊樂園？」金建學洞窟般的嗓音猛然拔高，「哥，你也會想去那種地方啊？」  
「你什麼意思？」  
「啊，哥，我也覺得你不會想去那種地方啦。」  
「......你們難道都不覺得失禮嗎。」

金英助重重嘆了一口氣，將手上的遊樂園門票放在桌上。

「你們也去約你們的小男友們啊。」  
「什麼啊，哥你別亂說。」

金建學的耳朵肉眼可見的變紅了。李抒澔和金英助對看了一眼，相視一笑──但想到自己想追的男孩，他又忍不住重重嘆了一口氣。  
他並沒有和團內其他成員提到，他和呂煥雄這兩個月來有著斷斷續續的肉體上關係。金英助並不希望和煥雄只維持這樣的關係──煥雄的拒絕總讓他不免有些沮喪。早在他們第一次做愛前，金英助老早就被煥雄的氣質深深吸引，不管是在跳舞時那雙眼睛不由自主流露出的性感嫵媚，或者是日常生活中有點傻氣，偶爾卻又倔得固執的樣子。英助原本只打算就這樣默默地將這份感情藏進心裡，作為前輩，他應該做的是給予支持和加油打氣──英助原以為他很了解呂煥雄這個人，不管是他的愛好或者習慣都瞭若指掌，但這一切都在煥雄那個突如其來，帶著幾分酒意的吻給重重打碎了。被按捺在心裡的感情如猛獸出閘，他想溫柔地愛他，撫摸他，親吻他，把煥雄的一切全都好好地愛著，但對方似乎不那麼想。他記得呂煥雄緊緊攫住他的臉，咆哮著要他操進他的最深處──最暴力卻又淋漓盡致的性，而金英助的愛卻被對方擋在門外。

誰會不沮喪啊。

「英助哥──怎麼了，想什麼事想那麼出神。」  
「哦，沒什麼，一點小事。」

李抒澔的聲音將金英助的意識拉回現實，他意識到現在他仍坐在咖啡廳裡狹小的座位內。勉強卡在椅子和臀部之間的包包讓他感到有些不適，到底過了過久了？金英助將帆布包從那個狹窄的縫隙中勉強抽了出來，發麻的神經似乎在提醒他仍然存在於這個空間，而不是和煥雄在稍嫌破舊的旅店裡做那檔事。金英助很難從那個肉慾交錯的記憶裡脫出，他實在不願稱呼他倆間的關係是炮友，基於一個純然的純愛黨，這樣單純的交媾總讓他無所適從，所以他總將一次又一次的性愛當作一場轉瞬即逝卻無比真實的夢──只是這個夢總不讓他觸碰到最深處。

「誒哥，知道嗎，聽說在摩天輪轉到最頂的時候接吻就可以和對方成為情侶耶。」李抒澔說，「但是哥應該不吃這一套吧，感覺你不怎麼迷信。」  
「你又知道了。」

金建學飄來一句，偷偷將李抒澔盤裡的草莓給叉走。「英助哥不用那麼做也可以成功的，看看那臉──」

你吃你自己的蛋糕啊吃我的幹嘛！！！李抒澔像隻松果被偷走時炸毛的松鼠，氣呼呼地挖走了金建學的一口布朗尼，報復性地塞進嘴裡大口咀嚼。剛才提到的那些亂七八糟的想法通通被爭食的兩人拋諸腦後，一心只想將盤中的食物保護好。金英助深深嘆了口氣，他們團內的哥line怎麼都還像個孩子呢。  
不過方才李抒澔提到的那個迷信的確讓英助有些心動。摩天輪嗎？似乎在長大後就沒怎麼搭過了，金英助切了塊盤內早已冷掉的法式吐司，若有所思地塞進嘴裡。

4.

「不熱嗎？」

金英助問，看著呂煥雄身上穿著的外套。呂煥雄狠狠地瞪了他一眼，你還敢說，他不輕不重地擰了他一把──你自己不知道你在我身上留下多少東西啊，他用氣音貼著金英助講，語氣有點埋怨。金英助掏出手帕，像平常給他清理身子一樣，溫柔地擦去呂煥雄額頭上的汗珠。雄尼特別會出汗，他想，做完愛時的煥雄簡直是跳進游泳池再被撈上來一樣濕淋淋的。

「其他人呢？」  
「不會來了。他們拿了我的票，說要自個兒玩──」

沒良心的東西。金英助喃喃自語。李抒澔和金建學拿走了剩餘的四張票，對他擠眉弄眼。不打擾你和煥雄的時間啦，我們不當電燈泡，你們自己玩吧──金英助氣惱地想，我還沒提你們這些連個戀愛都還沒一撇的人呢，好意思說我？ 

他深深吸了口氣，向呂煥雄伸出了手。

◇

「我想下去。」呂煥雄的眼角還泛著一點餘光，「哥，求求你了，我……」  
「求我請在床上求。」

金英助翹起唇角。煥雄緊抓著握桿的指節發白，連臉色也不似以往那般鎮定。隨著逐漸升高的軌道，金英助看著身旁的男孩緊緊閉著雙眼，連嘴唇都被咬得泛白──雖說有些惡趣味，但他挺享受蒐集煥雄各式各樣的表情──捧腹大笑或是倔強卻又隱忍著不願哭泣，床上恣意放浪地呻吟或者是雙眼渙散失焦……但恐懼的臉色還是第一次見，對金英助而言到有些新奇。

「我絕對不再陪你第二次了，沒有下次。」

他們從遊樂設施下來時，呂煥雄滿臉都是淚水。他將呂煥雄拉近自己，溫柔地擦去他的眼淚。那雙昨晚曾篡緊被單的雙手此時正緊緊地絞著過長的衣服下擺，身體甚至微微發著抖。金英助實在很想將這惹人憐愛的孩子緊緊抱在懷裡。但現在的他們身前並沒有攝像頭，金英助揣測著煥雄的反應──大概是用「現在不是工作時間別抱我」之類的話語來打發他吧。

「那去坐摩天輪怎麼樣？」

他牽起呂煥雄的手，用最真誠的眼神看著他──他甚至都要祭出自己最拿手的助式撒嬌了。在經歷過吊橋效應後，也或多或少該有點心動的感覺了吧！

狹小密閉的空間搖搖晃晃地承載著各有心思的兩人。  
呂煥雄靠著窗呆呆地看著逐漸上升的景色，若有所思。今天的金英助的軟糯溫柔幾乎讓他的心麻癢難耐，像他這種不真誠面對自己感情的人──他幾乎就要說自己是在逃避感情了。但呂煥雄搖了搖頭，糾正自己。那只是無謂的扭曲的情感罷了，只是如果英助哥真的和某個女孩交往了，那他會很想念這個完美的床伴──英俊，性感，溫柔，技巧極佳。他刻意忽略自己心裡逐漸擴散的酸澀，呂煥雄又默念了一次，他們只是同事。

隨便吧。呂煥雄甩了甩腦袋，看著映在玻璃窗上的自己。別再拿這種哲學問題來搞自己了，誰都沒好受。

「雄尼？」  
他聽見金英助喚他，他本能地應了聲，轉過頭去看那個高大的男人──然後在那刻被金英助拉進懷裡，溫熱的唇瓣貼上了他冰涼的雙唇，那雙乾爽，曾經撫遍他身體每一處，連他裡頭也仔仔細細地摸過一遍的雙手，正捧著他的臉。呂煥雄瞪大了雙眼，他還沒明白發生了什麼事就被眼前的男人給吻得什麼都不靈清了，連同思考的方法也一併被剝奪──這傢伙怎麼不閉眼啊。呂煥雄又羞又燥，得了吧，他總有一天會被這傢伙給吃乾抹淨──他把髒話在喉裡咕咕噥噥地滾了一圈，但什麼話也說不出。呂煥雄想責罵眼前這人，明明比他大上好幾歲怎麼還不能明白什麼是能做，什麼又是不能做的呢。

他的舌頭同他的動作一樣柔軟，呂煥雄不知道他現在臉紅了沒有。老實說他早已忘記上次那個因酒醉才發生的吻長怎樣了，現在這個真槍實彈的吻給他的感覺也如同酒精那般強大，在他的腦裡轟轟作響。金英助終於退開了唇，呂煥雄發現這人臉上也有些紅。

「有個傳說，」他突然開口，語氣急得要呂煥雄豎起耳朵才能抓住他說的每一個音節，「在摩天輪的最頂接吻的話，就可以結為戀人……」

你願意和我交往嗎？  
金英助說，語氣如同在床上表現一樣誠懇。

呂煥雄愣住了。

「你知道你在說什麼嗎？」呂煥雄說，意識破碎成了幾千個碎片。「你知道你──什麼是對的什麼是錯的──」  
「那什麼是對的，什麼又是錯的呢。」金英助將頭靠在他的肩窩裏，淡淡地說，「對於雄尼來說，我的愛就是錯誤的嗎？」  
「不──我不是那個意思──」

他想辯解，但無奈話語磕磕巴巴，像被猛力砸在地上的玻璃罐子，破裂成好幾億萬片。

「我配不上你。」  
呂煥雄乾乾地說，老半天只擠出這句話。金英助看著他的眼神帶著好笑，他又輕輕啄了一下呂煥雄的鼻尖，寵溺而柔軟。

那我可以追你嗎？

他的眼睛比西西里海還還要溫柔，呂煥雄沒有說話，只是用力點了下頭。  
行吧，行吧。這樣也很好。


End file.
